M&M's and Impala Senses
by Aveybby
Summary: Dean is busy with a brand new bendy girl one late summer night leaving Sam alone, Gabriel shows up and games and pestering ensues. Super short fluffy drabble.


Sam frowned as he leaned against the hood of the Impala. It was a nice enough summer night so he didn't _really_ mind getting kicked out of the motel room that he and Dean were sharing, but it was still an annoyance. Even with his nose buried in the worn and beaten up book of lore in his hands Sam did not want to be anywhere near his older brother getting laid. He'd do a lot for his brother, he'd always be there if Dean needed him, hell he'd die for him, but there is a line that even Sam Winchester won't cross.

It was nice though, to be outside on such a clear night, they were somewhere in Texas. Sam wasn't quite sure to be honest. Slight heated breezes rustled his shaggy brunette hair as he tried to focus on the ancient pages in front of him. They weren't on a hunt Sam was simply being a nerd as Dean so liked to accuse him of being. But his concentration was failing him at the moment, his head was everywhere but the book. The desert surrounding him was too distracting, he could smell the soft hints of rain from earlier in the day, as well as hear the distant howling of wild dogs somewhere far out of his line of sight.

Sam Winchester was a generally troubled soul, and there is no real blaming him for that, he broke the world after all. Wincing at the thought he set the book down carefully on the hood of the Impala a part of him was wary that Dean might have extraordinary senses when it came to his baby, maybe he'd sense it and come flying out of that motel room to kick Sam's ass. With Dean and the Impala anything was possible however improbable it was.

"Watcha up to kiddo?" A bored voice questioned, a _familiar bored voice questioned._

_Jolting forward and away from the car Sam whipped around only to spot the archangel Gabriel himself perched on the roof of the black muscle car, if Dean had special Impala senses they could really come in handy right about now. "What do you want Gabriel?" Sam growled in a mildly wary tone. Sure he wasn't really fond of Gabriel but he didn't want to get on the bad side of the self-proclaimed trickster either._

"_What's the tone for Sammy?" He questioned dramatically popping an M&M into his mouth, where the sudden bag of candy had come from Sam wasn't sure but he didn't really have to ask either, it was Gabriel after all._

"_What do you want?" Same repeated his tone unchanging as he glared slightly._

_With a loud harrumph Gabriel stood on the roof of the car, for once he towered above Sam who was still waiting for Dean's Impala senses to kick in. "I was bored, just ya know passin' through and then I saw you two my favorite Winchesters so I decided to come and play" The archangel grinned widely, the M&M's suddenly gone from his grasp as he vanished into thin air with a loud snap of his fingers._

"_Damnit Gabriel I don't want to play any of your sick games, last time I had to watch Dean die thousands of times" Sam called to seemingly no one, but he knew Gabriel better than to assume the angel had left._

"_You're no fun you know that, besides Dean-o is pretty happy with that chick from the bar. Pretty bendy if you catch my drift" Gabriel said with a quick smirk only making Sam grimace at the mental image that was now burned into his mind as the angel walked around him in circles._

"_You created an illusion just to bug me?" Sam sighed heavily crossing his arms over his chest frowning disapprovingly at the shorter man._

_A low whistle fell from Gabriel's lips as he stopped in front of Sam for a moment, "Dean really has a point about those bitch faces" He mutters barely loud enough for Sam to hear. "Fine Sammy you don't want to play I can't force you" Gabriel sighed raising his empty hands innocently and with that the Trickster was gone. _

_Sighing heavily the younger Winchester returned to where he was leaning against the Impala, glancing down at the book that still lay open on the page he had left it on, but he didn't really care to read it anymore. _

_It happened so fast Sam wasn't really sure what to make of it, but he heard a snap and then a pressure was put on his mouth so quickly he wasn't even sure it was real. It took him a moment to catch the fact that there was a lingering taste on M&M's on his lips. "Damnit Gabriel" He muttered gently under his breath. A slight smile betraying the annoyance in his voice._

"_SAMMY GET OFF MY BABY!" Sam frowned slightly, casting Dean one of the aforementioned bitch faces as the older Winchester stormed out of the room glaring at his brother, the 'bendy' girl Gabriel had created trailing after him. Stupid useless Impala Senses. _


End file.
